


Knowing Your Body

by Violinash



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Dib (Invader Zim), Alien Biology, Bottom Dib (Invader Zim), Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Irkens don't have genitals, M/M, Null Zim, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Top Zim (Invader Zim), a bit?, and a lot of fluff, irken mating responses, porn with a little plot, spicy soft, still a lot of love, switch zadr, very hand wavey science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violinash/pseuds/Violinash
Summary: Zim always had an odd relationship with sex. As an Irken, his genitalia had been genetically edited out before he was even born, so it wasn't a part of his life for the longest time. Now in a committed relationship with Dib, he discovers that not only can he give his Dib pleasure, but he can also feel some himself.An exploration of multiple stages of the sexual side of Null Zim's relationship with Dib.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Zim doesn't have orgasm rights (yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at a nsfw work and it accidentally became a three shot. I thought the concept of Null Zim was very interesting and I wrote quite a bit for it. My goal was for this to be spicy but also very soft.

Zim always had an odd relationship with sex. His genitalia had been genetically edited out before he was even born. Irkens, which used to have an insertable and receiver between their legs, had the two structures removed from their gene pool about 5000 years ago due to their redundancy and uselessness. Thus sex was never really talked about or important.

In human middle and high skool, the sex education given to human worms made the act seem disgusting. The focus was on limiting the spread of disease or impregnation. Nothing on how it was done or what exactly entailed. Just the spread of germs and consequences.

Imagine Zim’s surprise when nearly a decade later, he got a different perspective by none other than the Dib. They have been romantic partners for about two years and it has become common for the pair to spend the late afternoon lazily making out on Zim’s couch.

\---

In their relationship they had slowly built up to more and more intimate contact. It took time for Zim to adjust to non-threatening contact, having had the desire repeatedly punished as a smeet. But Dib was stubbornly kind and open and determined to make Zim feel safe and good. He wanted to spoil the alien who changed his life.

And Zim certainly liked taking all of Dib’s attention, affection, and nowadays the sweet noises he would produce when Zim leaned over him, gently held his head, and plundered his mouth with his long alien tongue. Zim began desiring more of this contact, it stirring a warm bubbly feeling in his spooch. Sometimes the desire came from Dib doing something particularly brave or looking particularly strong and put together. It was not a sensation Zim was used to, but he followed the urge to smooch Dib into the nearest surface whenever it came.

Today Zim was particularly on point with his kissing, as evident by the Dib’s bright red face and blown out look. Zim rested his hips down onto Dib’s lap and found an irregular bulge there. 

“Dib-Stink what is this thing that bumps into me sometimes when I kiss you?” Dib gasped as Zim rubbed his leg against the strange bump.

“Ah! Oh shit! I’m so sorry. I guess I got pretty worked up by..” Dib gazed distractedly at Zim’s mouth.

“Worked up? What do you mean?” Zim didn’t understand. The kissing was very good and Zim was impatient about getting back to it. Zim felt a low weird buzz somewhere in his spooch as Dib continued to stare so heatedly at him. It made him want to do more, but the phrase was vague and not translating so he wanted to make sure everything was alright.

“Yeah like..” Dib always had to guess at what Zim retained from skool. Most of the knowledge Zim had deemed unnecessary (and Dib didn’t disagree about that for the most part). So Dib decided to take the question literally.

“I am sexually aroused cause I really like you and the way you make me feel and so my body wants to escalate physically, BUT you don’t have to do anything or.. maybe I can just go and take care of it.”

“…what do you mean by escalate? Take care of it? Are you going to remove the bulge? I do not want you to leave right now Dib, I’m not finished… WAIT! SEXUALLY? Are YOU talking about the seeex thing you humans do?!?”

“Um yeah actually. It’s”

“WHAAAT? Zim does not want to spread STDs or impregnate the Dib!!!”

“Huh? That’s not what I want to do either. The purpose of sex can be just pleasure if all partners are into it and they care about each other.”

“Hmmm, really?” Zim took in his Dib spread out beneath him. This activity was always pleasurable and the idea of working Dib into and even greater fervor made Zim’s gut twist in a pleasant way.

“Alright then, we shall commence with the sex AT ONCE!”

“WOAH woah woah What?!? Are you sure?” Dib glanced down to Zim’s crotch.

“Unless..ehhh. Zim thinks he wants to but..” both were aware of Zim’s anatomy after a memorable date where they went over the whole thing. Remembering human anatomy, Zim realized he did not have any of the same organs humans did for sexual acts. For the first time in his life Zim suddenly felt a wave of despair over his form's lack of sex organs. 

“Well I know you don’t have anything down there so I just assumed you wouldn’t be interested.”

“Zim is interested with the Dib. You make Zim feel.. tight and good. I know I have wanted more but never considered.. I know I do not have any of the sex parts but Zim can still.. I can still do it I think? I know I can’t meet that need properly but maybe”

Dib cut Zim off by grabbing Zim’s face between his big warm hands and pressing a few quick yet strong kisses to Zim’s forehead, eye space, cheeks, and finally a peck on the lips.

“I love you far too much for that to have even crossed my mind. You already fulfill all of my needs. I would be very content masturbating the rest of my life for you... um I thought that would sound more romantic, look I’m trying to say, there is no one who I could love the way I love you, after everything we’ve been through and anything else possibly left to come, I will still love you the same. No part of you needs to be different for that to remain true.”

Zim felt his confidence return and stared at Dib with a twinkle in his eye like he might cry. Zim’s spooch pounded, pushing him forward, driving him to take more of Dib. He dove in for another soul melting kiss, his arms around Dib’s neck and Dib’s arms falling to Zim's lower waist. 

Zim wanted. 

“You will service Zim and Zim will fulfill your pathetic body’s needs.”

“Wait what? Really?”

“Yes! Dib has managed to.. effect Zim's superior body. Zim wants to feel and see you unravel further. AND! By your description, the Zim’s kissing made the Dib’s body happy, but also weak. I want to learn ALLLL of your weaknesses Dib-stink. Especially any that make you make those nice sounds and turn all pink. Now, can Zim touch you more?”

Dib gulped. He trusted Zim a lot after years and years of fighting and loving and everything in between. The love he felt for Zim was more fulfilling than any sex could ever be. But sex would be pretty cool too.

“Okay, let's do it. Just be careful down there. It's physical contact and rubbing that mostly feels good, but it is very sensitive and uhh delicate.”

“Hmmm a weakness indeed.”

Zim ran a claw up the bulge in Dib’s sweatpants and Dib immediately gasped and his hips tried to jerk up back towards the slight pressure. Even without the kissing, this reaction brought back that swirling feeling somewhere in Zim’s spooch. He wanted more.

Zim ran his hand up and down Dib’s arousal at a medium pace and relished in the way Dib groaned and his hips twitched. Dib’s smell began to change as he made needier noises, turning more musky and deep than Zim was used to. His antennae were drawn to it. Zim ran his tongue up Dib’s neck near the smell, causing a guttural “Zim!” to emerge from Dib. It was all intoxicating.

“Is the Dib enjoying this?” As Dib shuddered from the building heat. A lot of the sounds were softer versions of the ones Dib made when injured and Zim wanted confirmation he was doing the right thing to please his Dib.

“Yes! Fuck yes, please keep going!” Dib answered immediately “I want you”

“Can Zim remove your clothing coverings?” It seemed like the next logical step. The clothes were just getting in the way at this point.

“Mhmm” Dib said with a pleased hum “Would you also mind taking off your clothes?”

“Why?”

“I want to see and touch and taste you. You’re so.. alien, and you Zim, and it makes me excited in more ways than one. If you want me to do any of that of course.”

Zim blushed. Even though Zim often stated how people should praise him, Dib often made Zim’s spooch flip with compliments such as these.

“The Dib perhaps deserves to be able to touch the mighty Zim’s form.” Said Zim as he began taking off his oversized sweater, revealing an expanse of unblemished smooth Irken skin. Dib had taken his shirt off too, but that was a more common sight. Still exciting to Zim as he could recall every mark and scar like a map of their relationship. The undressing also added a new heat to the situation.

Next, Dib sat up a little so he could lift his hips and push his sweatpants down together with his boxers. Zim's gaze was caught on the thing standing up from between Dib’s long legs. It was a lot to take in, and Zim was excited to get started. He hastily took down his leggings, ready to continue exploring. As Zim sat back down onto Dib's lap, Dib’s warm hands wrapped around his thighs and ran up his sides.

Zim chirped brightly and turned into boneless putty in Dib’s hands, collapsing onto his chest. He felt a spark run through his body with nowhere to ground but through Dib's touch.

“Woah, was that okay?”

With one of the evilest, and honestly hottest, glares Dib has seen in a long time, Zim instantly replied.

“Dib, if you do not continue this instant, I will tell Gir that you have a bag of poop candy hidden in one of your trenchcoats.”

A threat like that was of the highest caliber between the two. Threat to cause bodily harm? Happens every other day. But that threat carried the weight of really happening and leaving real repercussions.

“Absolutely! I mean I want to. Ill just..” Dib quickly began massaging Zim’s sides, lower back, and around his pak, recieving a low rumbling purr and various trills. Zim's skin was usually covered, making it extra sensitive to touch like this. Dib's erection was almost forgotten until Zim rutted his hips down directly into Dib's dick, causing Dib to yelp and short circuit.

Zim looked up with a new fire in his dazzling ruby eyes.

“Oh, now THAT was a reaction.. Can Zim fuck his Dib?” 

Dib shakily responded “Yes! Zim I want.. please more”

From there Zim mostly takes control, deliberately grinding against Dib’s aroused cock, making sure to catch the whole thing every time. Dib continues to lavish attention with his hands to different parts of Zim's body that elicite more noise, his thighs, small of his back, and antenna generating the loudest chirps from the alien. Although Zim was feeling extremely sensitive and was releasing all kinds of chirps, trills, and purrs, the pleasure is directionless and definitely not centered around an organ like for Dib. Still he needed escalation and so takes Dib’s hips and ass in his hands, pulling Dib towards him with every thrust. 

Getting handled with this balance of roughness and care was so Zim, it was making Dib lose it. The feeling of his claws around his body, Zim panting above him, and the smell of something sweet coming off of Zim was driving Dib up the wall. It took effort to compose himself enough to ask anything.

“Can use.. my mouth on you Zim?”

“Only if Zim can use his teeth.” Zim said with a wide grin.

“Yeah that would be.. AHhh.. that would be good.”

Dib is barely coherent but gives wet kisses and licks to Zim’s shoulder and collarbone, taking in the lightly sweet skin while Zim nips at Dib’s ear and neck getting the salt of his sweat and exertion.

“I’m so fucking close” Dib whines against Zim’s neck.

They pull back at the same time to kiss properly while Zim picks up the pace in his thrusts.

In one mind melting moment Zim slips his tongue into Dib’s mouth, pulls Dib’s hips in with one hand, and runs over Dib’s pounding heart with the other claw causing Dib to tense before moaning Zim’s name directly into his mouth and shaking with the strongest orgasm he’s ever experienced. He comes all over both of their stomach. Zim takes the hot sticky feeling as his cue to slow down the kissing and rocking until stopping completely when Dib collapses and tries to regain breath.

\---

Zim is still buzzing. He hasn’t quite felt a peak like Dib clearly has, but he doesn’t know if he can. Still he is pleasantly tingly and comfortable lying on Dib on the couch. He purrs while he listens to the human breathe as his own body begins to de escalate.

“You didn’t umm.. Was that good for you too?” 

“Oh, it was very good for Zim. Like.. like eating a giant package of fundip. Better and better until it is over and just the lingering tasty feel goods remain.”

“Okay, I do hope I was at least a little better than a thing of fundip, but I am glad it was very good for you too. You seemed kind of aroused yourself, or at least pretty sensitive in a lot of places.”

“Yes I would say it was better. You did good at giving Zim pleasure Dib-beast. Zim now theorizes that while Irkens do not have your weird dangly bits, a lot of nerves all over the body can be stimulated to create pleasurable sensations. Like with you and your mouth and chest and neck. It would be hard to take all of them out without extensive neurological redesign, so we can get aroused. ”

Dib kissed Zim's forehead “I’ll be honest Zim, my mind is still mush but that sounded very smart and like something we should investigate for the future. However right now I just want to sleep.”

“With all these fluids between us?”

“Nope, it’s time for some aftercare.” Dib gave Zim a quick peck on the cheek before beginning to move.

Dib took his shirt and began wiping down the two of them before pulling on his sweatpants and picking up his alien bridal style to bring them both up to their little bedroom in the house. As the pair laid down and got under the covers, Dib was clearly very tired but kept drowsily looking over Zim and giving him a dopey smile. Zim curled up next to him and tangled their legs together under the sheets.

Dib was surprisingly almost radiant to Zim. He looked soft and glowy and peaceful and Zim couldn’t help but feel affection swell in his chest.

“Zim loves you warm cozy feeling Dib-thing”

Dib whispered back a little “I love you too” before fully falling asleep and Zim, gazing lovingly at his partner, plotted out some plans in his head for this new aspect of their relationship.


	2. Phantom Limb Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim and Dib have been having sex together for a while now and Zim wants to try something new. Zim is a really good scientist when his mind is set on something and now he wanted to take back what was stolen from his genetics millenia ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In short, Zim gets himself orgasm rights.

After Zim and Dib's first time, sex became an occasional part of their routine. It was a good way to unwind and feel close. Plus, it gave them both similar thrills to their fights and sparring. Learning each other’s body, making the other unravel, finding weak points, and making the other scream occasionally.

But Zim was curious and a bit greedy. Each time was a build up that never went anywhere. He had the neurons throughout his body and biological brain to feel a lot of pleasure, but nothing to help bring him to that glorious orgasm Dib felt.

Zim had been on earth, away from the empire, for a long time. He had come to terms with his position as an exile. Part of the way he coped was indulging in all the things the Control Brains said he shouldn’t have in life. Zim made a family and a home. Found love and found peace. Lived domestically like no Irkens have done for hundreds if not thousands of years. And now he wanted to take back what was stolen from his genetics millennia ago.

It came time to initiate his plan. It started with him seducing his Dib into their bedroom by jumping on his back, demanding to be carried there. Surprisingly Dib did carry him and brought inside before promptly tossing him off into the center of their bed nest. Zim found while making their bed, he preferred to build it in a circular nest like shape, built up by blankets, pillows, and plushes. It offered and easy way for Zim to lie on his back with his pak by adjusting a divot for it to sit while he lays down. Additionally, it just felt right being huddled in the center close to his loved ones. It made Zim happy that he had his own nest. It made him immensely happy that he could share it with Dib. He excitedly waved his antenna and used his hands to motion Dib towards him.

“Hmm do you want some cuddles or something more?” Dib knew it was the second just by looking at him.

“If by your useless human euphemism ‘more’ you mean sex, then yes! Come Dib and witness Zim’s incredible solution to the greatest sex challenge of the century!”

“Haha I'm in, but eh, sex challenge?”

“Yes! The challenge of those dastardly Control Brains taking away my right to genitalia and orgasm!”

“Wait? What do you mean?”

Zim grabbed the front of Dib’s shirt and pulled him into the nest above him.

“I am going to be taking yours.” Zim gave a pretty, wicked evil grin. Dib knew better than to take it seriously, but still.

“Um Zim? What do you ACK!”

Zim flipped onto Dib's back and pulled out a small piece of tech from his Pak.

“With this, all your happy organ feelings will also go to Zim! Since Zim still has the brain meats to interpret these signals, I can use your human thing to feel the sensation of a Irken spike. You may now bask in my brilliance!”

Dib couldn’t lie, the weird science-ness of it was a turn on, but still, “Zim, messing with my nervous system is pretty serious. I love you and trust you, but have you tested this properly?”

“Yes Dib-Stink. I finished this weeks ago and have been testing continuously since. Can I attach it now or do you want to see the results yourself?”

That was actually a really long time for Zim to be dedicated to testing anything. It made Dib feel a little goopey that Zim was taking that amount of time and care cause it was him.

“Alright, let's go for it right now. I want it and you, Zim.”

Zim looked ecstatic. He pulled Dib's shirt down and brought the device to the base of the back of his neck to connect directly to his spine. There was only a light pinch from Dib’s perspective before a beep sounded and Zim made a celebratory “Yes! Victory for Zim! May I test out my genius dearest Dib-sweet by getting started?”

“Absolutely, tell me how it feels. We can start slow and just make out. Please let me know if something feels wrong okay?”

“Of course and same to you Dib.”

Zim positioned himself over Dib’s lap with ease and bent over to kiss Dib. As Zim opened his mouth more and ran his tongue against Dib’s, some sharp arousal bubbled between his legs. He moved down at the feeling, into Dib’s hardening cock and chirped at the sudden bolt up his own body.

“Woah hey Zim, how was that? Alright?”

Zim made a pleased sound as he took stock of the sensation. Although it was strongest between his legs, it seemed to impact his whole body, but it slowly evaporated without more stimulation. Zim looked down before quickly looking back to Dib's face and gently pushing down for a single grind before hovering to let the arousal, still warm and light, flow through him. “MMmmm Yes Dib-thing. The phantom limb sensation is odd. Not unpleasant, it’s just not having a meat stick makes it weird when I look down and feel stuff from something not there.”

“Uh Please don’t call it a meat stick. I – you know what it is Zim”

“What a gentile? A spike? A penis? Too many words, I will call it what I please.” Zim’s eyes narrowed, smile stretched, and he began lazily grinding down, relishing in the warmth and building feeling.

Dib couldn’t help a deep chuckle come up from his belly “Stop you doofus, your gonna make me go soft if you keep saying that stuff. Like soft down there. I’m tragically already too soft over you normally.”

“Hmmm. Zim is not enough of a marvelous arousing presence for you Dib-Stink!? I can feel your lies this time!” Zim ended the sentence with his own aroused chirps. They had barely started and yet Zim felt so much more tension throughout his whole body.

“I think” Dib sat forward so Zim was forced on his back with a gasp. His Pak nestled comfortably into the blankets of the nest. Dib knelt forward till he was speaking into the base of Zim’s antenna “I’m gonna take the lead this time if that’s okay.” He grabbed Zim’s narrow hips and waited until Zim gave a rapid nod before resuming the rhythmic grinding of their hips together while kissing the base of Zim's antenna.

The change in position, whisper of Dib’s voice, and sensation of a spike made Zim’s body respond enthusiastically in an ancient instinctual way. 

“Can I kiss you?” asked Dib

“Yessss. Kiss your Zim.”

Dib immediately dived down, but went in a little too enthusiastically and awkwardly bumped his nose into Zim’s face, making both of them pull back for a second. They smiled like dorks at each other before nuzzling a bit and then both slowly moving in for the kiss.

As soon as their mouths met and the kiss deepened, Dib’s eyes shot open at the different texture and feel of Zim’s mouth. It was usually pretty dry, but right now it was practically soaked and oh so much softer. Zim’s mouth and tongue were coated with something thick, syrupy, and sweet tasting that Dib began to lap up directly from Zim’s tongue. He smelled something like fruit or honey, but was too distracted by the physical sensation. Zim tightened his grip in Dib’s hair and Dib felt his cock jump as some dribbled down his chin.

Dib was reluctant to pull back at all, but his curiosity about Zim’s condition won out.

“What is this stuff?” Dib pulled his arms up and wiped what was on his face to inspect it. It was faintly pink but mostly translucent. It smelled sweet and a bit.. musky?

“I donno now get back here.”

Dib hesitated for about 2 seconds, wanting to listen to his investigator brain before reasoning it had not hurt him yet and that they could investigate it another time. Slso that he was way to turned on to do any real science anyway.

“Sounds good Space boy. Do you want to try and apply some more direct pressure now? You control the pace.”

“Yes. I want to see what really playing with this thing feels like.”

They both shuffled quickly to remove their clothes. Zim reached down to wrap a hand around Dib’s cock and both shuddered, Dib with a moan and Zim with a high pitched chirp.

Dib returned to exploring Zim’s mouth. He cupped and reveled in the smooth skin of Zim’s head. Their deep kissing had improved a lot. It often went back and forth from incredibly aggressive and competitive to gentle and sweet. This was one of the softer times where Dib tried to worship the Irken with just his mouth. He occasionally pulled back to also kiss Zim's collarbone and underjaw, receiving pleased trills at each spot. Dib was becoming overwhelmed from the incredible way Zim smelt, sweetness and something he didn’t have a name for. Zim’s face also felt unusually warm while making out.

Zim kept experimenting with different pressures and pulls on Dib’s dick. He was surprised that it took so little, but he desired so much more. However, the mental gymnastics his brain and Pak were trying to go through forced Zim to pull away so his lips were still grazing over Dib’s as he whispered.

“Can you.. can you also use your hand and.. umm.. do something down there?? It’s messing with Zim that your hands are up there but I feel a hand running up mine.. I mean your”

“Of course. Also Zim you’re glowing.”

“Yes Zim does tend to radiate beau-“

“No you grasshopper, you are literally glowing.”

Zim was blushing with a soft blue green bioluminescent glow across his face and upper chest. It stood in beautiful contrast to his green skin and pink eyes. Zim turned away at first. Seemingly a little nervous about the odd new change as he saw the glow radiate off Dib’s skin, but Dib cradled his head and turned him back to say.

“You are amazing and sexy and I would never dislike any part of you I discover, you know that? Hell you doing new weird shit is such a turn on for me.” Zim’s blush brightened in response.

"I'll always love you and all your Zimness."

"I love you too Dib-Beast. Now give Zim more, yes?"

"Gladly"

One of Dib’s hands rose up to massage the base of Zim’s antenna and the other moved down to hold onto Zim’s inner thigh and hip, rubbing with his thumb across the flawless skin. The combined sensations made Zim let out a few wild chirps and trills before moving back to deeply kiss his Dib and continue the hand job.

This time with much less dissonance, the two were able to get into a rhythm of thrusting into each others’ hand and kissing until they were out of breathe. For the first time, Zim felt the pooling heat and pressure in his spooch continue to grow and grow.

“Zim feels- I feel something Dib” *chirp* *chirp*

“Let me know if it’s too much, but you might be about to cum. Oh I really want to make you cum.”

“Yes, Yes! Dib! Love *chirp* please!”

Dib began rocking faster as Zim threw his head back and increased in volume. Dib was so close to losing it at how alien it all was. He added pressure to Zim’s warm soft inner thigh, bit a little onto his slight lip, continued to lap at the weird alien goo coming from his mouth, and moaned at the feeling of a claw lightly grazing his back.

Zim was being completely unraveled by this. Getting louder with warbles, trills, and chirps. He hadn’t conveyed it in words, but he was a bit scared of all the new weirdness his body was doing, but his Dib immediately latched on and gave everything the same love and attention he had given all of Zim (maybe even some more, Dib really seemed to like this mouth thing). It was the recognition of the intensity of Dib’s love that sent Zim over his first edge.

Zim suddenly gasped and froze as an almost mind melting shot of pleasure ran through his body. Dib noticed and immediately slowed down his movement to see if something was wrong before,

“Holy shit did you just cum? I didn’t even get there yet.” Though Dib was about to blow it any second watching Zim’s blissed out state.

Zim’s body was in two different places. The orgasm had turned his bones to paste and left him a little tired but the signal from Dib’s own organ and his own internal system said he was ready to continue.

“Yes, Zim has had a satisfactory time with the coming. The Dib did a good job, but” Zim reached his claws into Dib’s hair and pulled him down so Zim could speak directly into his mouth.

“But you could do a better job by making me cum one more time.”

Dib was about break over how aroused he was, but he eased the tension by snickering in Zim’s face.

“How is you can go from calling it ‘the coming’ to being this hot and attractive??”

Dib didn’t let Zim answer by planting some short sweet kisses to his lips.

“Of course I can get you there again, but would another orgasm be too much? Do you need a br- “

Zim rose up and gave a reciprocal round of pecks all across Dib’s face before glaring at his mouth and then into Dib’s eyes. “Zim is ready.” With a confident nod from Dib, Zim firmly dominated Dib’s mouth while slowly pulling up on Dib’s cock again. The two ate up each others moans as they got back into the heat. Running over each other’s heated skin with their free hand and getting lost in each other’s eyes every time they had to pull back. Dib slowed, to Zim’s dissatisfaction until Dib said.

“I have an idea, can you suck on my fingers Zim? I want to try something.”

Zim had some questions but none were a major concern so he opened up for Dib's left hand. He swirled his tongue around Dib’s long fingers a few times, pulling them in once or twice until the weird slick was dripping down Dib’s palm. Dib could not keep his eyes off the spectacle.

“If that gets you off, I am never letting you live it down.”

“Fair, cause it might.” Dib pulled his hand back and examined coating one more time before moving it to avoid coming on the spot and to enact his plan.

He reached down to move Zim’s hand so that Dib was gripping his own cock and Zim was wrapped around his own hand. Zim still look a bit concerned until Dib moved up a little with the wet tight pressure and Zim screamed.

“I- wow Fuck.. Is that oka-“

“Yes! YES! YOURE ZIM DEMANDS IT. MY DIB. ALL BRILLIANT AND MINE.”

Dib kept the pressure and picked up the pace. The warmth kept in by all the blankets around them, the thick smell permeating the air of the room, rough slapping together of different skins, and shared sensation of ecstasy emptied their heads. Some pre cum and excess slick fell onto Zim’s crotch, creating the matching sensation of being wet with arousal, and it made Zim shout again.

Both were beginning to falter from how worked up they were, but kept chasing the peak. Neither were focused enough to kiss so affirmations and affection kept spilling out instead.

"I’m close. Zim I’m really close. You’re so good. You’re so smart. Such a.. mpphhh. brilliant scientist.”

“My Dib. Dib Mine. Zim’s love. My only. Give me AH! Give Zim” *chirp*

“Uh huh I- YES You’ve worked so hard. You deserve this. Will you cum for me Zim? Will you be a good bug and ah AH!”

The words made everything bubble over in Zim’s spooch and he needed release. He gripped Dib a little rougher and sped up, shoving his hips up desperately while chirping in the lewdest display Dib had ever scene from the alien. It tipped him over the edge as his face fell into Zim’s neck and he came with several thick bursts over both their stomachs.

Zim continued to be incredibly loud throughout the shared orgasm. He felt so much satisfying tension explode and literally release from his body in several maddening twitches. His mind wanted to be disoriented by it, but the feeling of Dib’s warm cum on him and Dib trying to catch his breathe against his neck made it hard to notice. The orgasm also sure did sap his energy as his bones suddenly felt unfit to do anything but lie here and cuddle.

Dib fully collapsed next to Zim and basked watching Zim’s first proper afterglow. There was a deep calm across Zim's body as he lay there, his blue shine fading but something else making him glow in Dib's eyes. To Dib he just looked warm, and soft, and content, like a very early morning sunrise. Zim’s blissed out eyes turned to Dib. Dib blinked up at him, still with a post-orgasmic glaze himself.

“How are y-“

“No mouth words speaking, Zim is good and if you are, just.. hold me.”

Dib was good. Perfect even. Nothing mattered right at that moment but the two of them. He hardly felt his legs and arms after such a work out, so he let himself be overcome with sleep while wrapped around Zim, which Zim quickly followed. Both shared the thought that they wanted more of this type of connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out much longer than intended, but I was inspired to make it pretty self indulgent.
> 
> By the way, I took inspiration for the null zim sharing pleasurable sensations idea from this fic by dibvoid (mxrbidly) https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012589/chapters/57769141 (Btw be mindful of the tags, it is a very different fic)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Part 3 will be ready soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Not sure when updates will be coming. pt2 is like halfway done and pt3 is still an outline.


End file.
